


Rain For The Soul

by deadmannewil



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, One-Shot, OneHourKrusieChallenge, Short, Smooch, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadmannewil/pseuds/deadmannewil
Summary: Kris and Susie are walking in the rain. After some time, and some hot chocolate, they confess their feelings.Written for the Krusie One Hour challenge, that you can also participate in, every Sunday, at https://twitter.com/KxS_1hI hope you'll like it.The topic for this Sunday, was "rain".





	Rain For The Soul

In a little town, that goes by the name of Hometown, it's raining.

Kris, just like any normal teenager would, is staying at home, despite his passion for the rain. Even if the rain is nice, Kris thought, it is probably not worth being soaked…

However, it would seem that today isn’t a normal occasion. Because his wonderful girlfriend, Susie, a dragon with a large passion for the rain, is calling on his phone.

Kris, without any second, or third thoughts, grabs the phone, and slides the white circle upwards, to accept the call.

K: “Eh-erm-erm. Hello, Susie. What’s up?”

S: “Hey Kris, it’s raining outside… Wanna hang out?”

K: “Susie… In rain? To be soaked? I dunno if that’s a good idea.”

S: “You dork! Did you forget about cowls and umbrellas? Come on, man, it’s raining, there’s not a lot of people outside… You know that it’s a good occasion for- for, a good walk!”

Kris thinks about it… How did he forget about umbrellas? But… A cowl… Does he even have a hoodie with a cowl?

K: “Alright you win. Where do we meet?”

S: “As we speak, I’m already close to your house.”

K: “...Wait, I didn’t have a choice here, did I?”

S: “Nah, not really. If you’d decline, I’d deck you and bring you out by force! I don’t want my b-boyfriend being alone and boring at his home, you know?”

K: “*Sigh* Yeah, that makes sense. Alright, give me a minute… Do you have an umbrella on you?”

S: “Yeah, and it’s pretty large. It would work for both of us. Just get yourself something with a cowl and let’s go, ‘kay?”

K: “Alright, see you soon.”

S: “See ya!”

 

And with that. Kris put his phone down.

This could be a rather good opportunity for a good walk, actually. He thinks to grab some cash, that will probably be needed for a diner, and of course, find that damn hoodie he has.

Coming and shifting in his wardrobe, searching for the most credible choice of clothing, he takes out a hoodie.

He found it. The hoodie is branded “Chiller”, which is one of the most respectable brands in all around the world. Because for their reasonable prices, you get top-notch quality, with great design. His hoodie is in dark/grey/white colours, with a pattern made out of many lines, crossing and piercing through each other, creating a very convoluted abstract pattern. Anybody who would see this would be impressed, no questions asked.

Needless to say, he changes his clothing, to dark jeans and this hoodie. He went out of his room, heading downstairs, puts on his usual dark-brown boots, takes the keys, his wallet out of his coat, and moves out of the door, seeing Susie who’s already standing by the door, with an umbrella held over the door.

“Hello again, Sus.” - Kris said, closing the door.

“H-Hi, Kris… What a rad hoodie… Didn’t know you were a fan of, y’know, other clothing, haha…” - Susie said, tapping lightly (for her) on Kris’ shoulder. Kris rubbed the point of assault for a little bit.

“Yeah, I know… I usually wear sweaters but since you mentioned that a cowl would be needed… I remembered that I had something else.”

“You know, you should probably get more various clothing. You seem to have a good taste, actually.”

“I’ll think about it.” - Kris said, taking a mental note to ask his mother to drive and pick some new clothes. He could use an update for his wardrobe, after all.

“You should. Anyway, can we stop standing next to your door and, you know, actually start doing something?”

“O-Oh, of course.” - Kris said, starting his movement to the sidewalk, away from his home, Susie followed.

“...You have any ideas where to go?” - Kris asks, wondering if Susie planned anything.

“...Nah. What about you?”

“I had one thought... How about the diner? We could get hot chocolate and have it on the go.”

“Sure, why not! Lead the way, man.” - Susie said, with a heart melting, toothy grin she does when she’s truly happy.

And so, they walked, in the sounds of rain. The raindrops fell on the umbrella, on the ground, in the puddles, in the small streams which unite to the aforementioned puddles…

Rain is beautiful. Too beautiful, perhaps. It’s soothing, perhaps even heartwarming. Kris doesn’t know why, but he feels happier in the rain… Or maybe, it’s because he’s with Susie.

“Ya know? Today I went, like, to my Dad’s, and we had fun. Thank you for that advice, it really helped, Kris. My old man was happy to see and spend time with me… So, thanks, man.”

“It’s nothing, Susie. Glad to be of help.”

 

Kris is relieved to hear that Susie is doing better. Her and her dad could use the happiness. He, ever since they became a pair, made it his goal to treat Susie the best he possibly can, to make her happy, to be with her.

He knows he has to. He thinks it’d be vital for her and him. He needs to put in work to their relationship, after all.

“Kris, dude, we’ve arrived already, where are ya going?”

“Ah, sorry, thought a lot again.”

“Man, you really gotta do something about it… Anyway, you should go and take those chocolates, I’ll wait here in the rain, okay? Don’t take too long.” - Susie said, having her hand on his shoulder.

“Alright, Susie, don’t worry, I won’t leave my girlfriend.” - Kris said with a smile. This caused Susie to take her hand from his shoulder, and facepalm.

“Ugh, you dork!!” - Susie said, blushing a bit, looking away from Kris. She can’t take Kris calling her his girlfriend, for whatever reason… But, Kris is amused by the flustered Susie.

Kris, decides not to take any longer, and walks in to the diner.

“Howdy, Kris! You want the usual chocolate?” - The bunny greets Kris.

“Hello. Make it two, please.”

“Ah, you’ve got a friend this time around?”

“U-uh… M-more than a friend, actually…” - Kris said, silently berating himself for saying too much.

“Look at you, hun! You know what? Today, it’s on the house!” - The bunny said, taking Kris completely aback.

“R-Really?” - Kris said, still not sure about the offer.

“Yes, hun! I’ll get you these in a second, you guys have fun, alright?”

“Alright! Thank you.”

After some time, Kris says that they’d be having the chocolates on the go, thus the bunny gets them a cup holder, and the caps for the cups.

“Thank you, have a good day.” - Kris said, truly thankful for the chocolates.

“You have a good day too, Kris!” - The bunny said to him, waving her hand.

Kris walked out of the Diner, with Susie looking at him.

“So, how much is it?” - Susie asks, holding her wallet.

“Don’t worry about the money.” - Kris said, having his palm out, mentioning her to stop.

“What? Nah, Kris, I can pay for myself. Just tell me the price, okay?” - Susie said, insisting on the payment.

“Nah, don’t worry about it.” - Kris said, shaking his head.

“Kris, I will go into the diner, and I will see the price, and I will give you back the money, if you don’t tell me the price now.” - Susie said, determinant about paying back.

“Susie, come on, calm down. In fact, I got them for free.” - Kris said, finally explaining the situation to Susie/

“What? How did you do that?” - Susie said, eyes wide. She’d never expect to get something free like this.

“I uh… Mentioned that we were a pair…” - Kris said, immediately making Susie and himself blush.

“Oh my god, Kris! That’s… Oh my god… What will people think..?” - Susie said, holding her wallet to her face.

“Don’t worry, I’ve known her for a long time, she won’t make it embarrassing for us.” - Kris tries to reassure her.

“Still, Kris... Can you ever hold your tongue?” - She said, sort of glaring at Kris… But not in menace.

“I can… Poorly, though.” - Kris said, brushing his hair with his free hand.

“Uh-huh. Anyway... Should find some, I dunno, bench? Or something?”

“Uh, sure, it’s supposed to be nearby. Near the lake.”

“Right, let’s go there, then.”

And so they go, heading for the lake. They don’t really talk on the way there, still trying to calm themselves after such an, admittedly embarrassing slip-up.

After they arrived, Kris brushed the water off the bench, as well as he could, and set, Susie did the same, but with her tail.

“So, here’s your cup, Susie.”

“Thanks, man.”

“No problem.”

They drank it, in the ambience of the rain, that worked very well for calming them both.

“Susie, I just dunno, I want to say this…”

“Yeah?”

“I… I love you, Susie. Just being with you here, makes me happy.”

“Really? I-I mean… You know what? To hell with it! I love you too, Kris. Because of you I, I-I you know… Got to be a… A better person.”

“Susie, with you I also… Got to be a better person. I got to feel… Feel positivity again! That’s all because of you.”

“Come here, Kris.”

“Of course.”

And that’s how, Kris and Susie kissed, for a first time. A light smooch, in the rain, under the umbrella. In a tight embrace, a good hearty hug, holding each other, and not letting go.

The rain goes heavier, and so does their embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all I wrote.
> 
> I hope you like it.


End file.
